callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Verrückt
Verrückt (German for "Crazy" or "Insane")en|Verr%C3%BCckt Translation from Google Translate, also known as the Zombie Asylum, is one of the new maps available in the first Call of Duty: World at War map pack. It is the second installment of Nazi Zombies, and seems to take place in an Asylum."New Downloadable Content Announced!" on CallofDuty.com The map features four vending machines that provide four different Perks; Sleight of Hand , Juggernaut, Double Tap, and a new perk called quick revive, as well as electric barriers that delay or weaken zombies. A trailer was unveiled shortly before the downloadable content package containing Verrückt was released.http://www.callofduty.com/intel/205 Gameplay thumb|300px|left The Map The map is much bigger than Nacht der Untoten; there are about 8 more rooms and 3 extra balconies. It is based off of the map Asylum, which is much larger than the Airfield-like bunker. It also has three zombie wall entrance points upstairs on either side of the spawn point, and approximately 16 other windows. To advance towards the power room, 3 to 5 barricades must be opened for 750/1000 points. Map Features There are many similarities to what a real asylum would be like. For example, there is wire netting on the balconies to stop sick people from jumping off. The single player starting point (with the German weaponry) has an operating theatre which looks like operations were carried out with utmost brutality, complete with an electric chair. There are blood stains on the wall, and in the kitchen which is initially accessed by the people in the American weapon room, there is writing on the wall. There are strange symbols and what appears to be a headless man drawn in blood, also on the American side is a white tiled room in which is a table covered in blood with a knife sticking out of it, when you enter this room you can hear the laugh of a little girl. Rooms In multiplayer, the players are spawned in rooms separated by an door powered by electricity, which can only be opened once the electricity is restored. The door is bullet proof so you cannot shoot an enemy zombie through the door, even the glass on the door is bullet proof. Windows can be shot through while walls require visual openings to shoot. Staircases and doors have barricades that can be unlocked. Left Spawn Room: *Mystery Box spawn point *Contains Jugger-nog vending machine, offline spawnage point *Openings: 4 windows, 1 staircase, 1 electronic door *Weapons: Kar98k, Stielhandgranate, Gewehr 43 *Unlocks: Left Balcony 1000 points Left Balcony: *Contains Double-Tap Root Beer vending machine, and electric-barrier *Openings: 1 window, 1 wall, staircase, 1 door *Weapons: Double-Barreled Shotgun, Bouncing Betty x2, MP40, Stielhandgranate *Unlocks: Left Upstairs 750 Points Left Upstairs: *Mystery Box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: M1897 Trench Gun, STG-44 *Unlocks: Power Room Right Spawn Room: *Contains Revive Soda vending machine *Openings: 3 windows, 1 door *Weapons: M1 Garand, Springfield *Unlocks: Right Hallway 750 points, Right Back Room 750 points Right Back Room: *Can be able to shoot to Right Hallway *Openings: 1 door *Weapons: BAR, Trenchgun, Bouncing Betty x2 Right Hallway: *mystery box spawn point *Openings: 3 windows, 1 wall, 1 door, 1 staircase *Weapons: Thompson , Stielhandgranate, Double-Barreled Shotgun *Unlocks: Right Balcony 1000 points Right Balcony: *Has electric defenses *Openings: 2 windows, 1 wall, 1 staircase *Weapons: BAR+Bipod, Bouncing Betty x2, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlocks: Right Upstairs 750 points Right Upstairs: *Contains Speed Cola vendor *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip *Unlocks: Power Room Power Room: *Original location of Mystery Box and access to power switch *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *Unlocks: Perk Vendors and electronic door at spawn points Zombie Behavior The zombies are smarter, faster and more aggresive than in Nacht Der Untoten. Crawling zombies are sometimes faster than walkers, and seem to be three times faster than in Nacht Der Untoten. Zombie attacks can "down" you after getting hit only once or twice without the Juggernaut perk. They can attack through barricaded windows and climb through them if there are a few planks missing. They also have voices and will scream or yell at you. Certain zombies will also walk in a Nazi style march that signify that some zombies still remember their former lives as Wehrmacht soldiers or Waffen-SS or possibly that was the last and only thing they remembered before they died. Also if you take the time to look at some zombies then you can see surgical marks on their head, possibly some died during surgery and were buried. They also gain strength twice as fast, as if Round 1 in Verruckt is Round 2 in Nacht Der Untoten and 2 is 4 e.g The Electric Generator The electric generator room is located on the second floor across the complex from both spawn points. The room can be accessed after unlocking three rooms on the left spawn point and five rooms on the right spawn point. The electricity is restored by activating a power switch across from the generator in the room. Once the electricity is restored, the door separating the left and right spawn points is unlocked. In addition, the electro-shock barriers on the balconies can also be activated, and players can now purchase perks through the "perk-a-cola" vending machines. The electric barriers will disintegrate any zombies that pass though them. However, be warned that the electric barriers can be mixed blessings. Any player that touches one while it is active will automatically be put into Last Stand, unless they have the Juggernaut perk, and cannot be revived unless he is pushed out of the way by a zombie or the defenses shut down. It is possible to continuously revive a player in this situation, but it will drastically increase his downed statistic. Also, any players who are not already on either of the balconies when the barriers are activated will be trapped inside until the power runs out. Finally, there is a delay of roughly one second between a zombie passing through a barrier and its death. This should not be a problem as long as players keep their distance from the barriers. Sound Effects New sound affects have been added in the game, such as character voices, zombie voices, and voice overs when a power-up is activated. The characters can now speak when they perform a headshot or are revived. Characters that have been revived will usually say comments such as "That was too fricking close!", "I thought I was gone for sure!", "I owe you one.", "Good as new!" and will also say "Mind not bleeding on me?!", "I popped his skull like a melon!" and "Screw you maggotface!" when a zombie is killed though a melee attack or a headshot. The characters will also scream out "The bastards are getting close!" when zombies are entering the building. en| GameSpot Interview on Verrückt with Josh Olin Zombies now have a tendency to scream out "NO!" or "Why?!" when shot in the head. When a player activates a power-up, a demonic voice-over will scream out the names of the power-ups such as "Insta-Kill" and "Max Ammo". However, the demonic voice-over will whisper "Ka-Boom," when a nuke power-up is activated. In addition, a little girl can be heard laughing when the Mystery Box spawns a bloody teddy bear, and occasionally a demonic voice-over will say "Bye-bye!". The laughing can be heard from any place on the map, alerting all players that the box has moved. When a player buys a Shotgun, they may shout out "This is my Boomstick!" and if the player picks up a machine gun, like an MG42, they may say "Let's see how they like this", "MG!",or "M-fucking-G!" To perhaps add to the creepy atmosphere, in the morgue room (near the Quick Revive soda machine), if one crouches near the open containers, you will hear either a baby crying or a woman screaming. It's easier to notice at the beginning of the game when there are less zombies around. Upstairs on the left side there are some toilets. If you walk up to the one on the far left and hold the reload button the toilet flushes (nothing comes up on screen though). If the toilet is flushed 3 times a song is played, the same one that plays when everyone dies. Also, if you go into the surgery room on the side with the german weapons, crouch next to the small wheel attached to the chair on the left hand side and hit the reload button, you will hear a drill and a man screaming. In multiplayer, there appear to be at least two different character voices, (the standard voice heard in single player, as well as a deeper, more gravely voice) but their lines are almost identical. Weapon Placement There are more chalk lined weapon spawns, and the mystery box makes another appearance with a few changes. The Mystery box is originally placed in the power generator room, but if used, a bloody teddy bear may appear, instead of a weapon. The bear will make the box levitate and fall apart. The box will then respawn in one of four additional points on the map, which are marked by piles of debris with a bloody teddy bear on top. All rooms have at least one bloody bear on top of debris, so be mindful of buying too many rooms. In addition, upstairs on either side, the Bouncing Betty is available only as a one time (purchase) weapon for 1000 points, but two more are received at the beginning of each round, and previously placed mines remain. The Gewehr 43, Springfield, Kar98k, MP40, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Trench Gun, Thompson, STG-44, M1 Garand, and the BAR are able to be acquired via the chalk drawings. If the gun is already equipped, ammo can be purchased for half the price of the gun. Available Weapons Cost shown is amount of points required to buy from the chalk drawings. All weapons can be received from the mystery box. Weapons without a price shown are received randomly from the mystery box (950 points) and extra ammo can only be gotten via ammo pickup. *Stielhandgranate cost: 250 points *Double-Barreled Shotgun cost: 1200 points *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun *M1897 Trench Gun cost: 1500 points *PTRS-41 *M2 Flamethrower *MP40 cost: 1000 points *Kar98k cost: 200 points *Springfield cost: 200 points *STG-44 cost: 1200 points *Deployable MG42 *Colt M1911 starting gun *Deployable FG42 *PPSh-41 *.357 Magnum *M1 Carbine *M1 Garand cost: 600 points *Thompson cost: 1200 points *Panzerschreck *Deployable Browning M1919 *Deployable BAR cost: 2500 points *Bouncing Betty cost: 1000 points *Gewehr 43 cost: 600 points *Ray Gun *Molotov Cocktail *Holy pistol(PC only) *Teddy Bear Available Perks *Double Tap "Double Tap Root Beer" cost: 2000 points *Fast Revive "Revive Soda" cost: 1500 points *Sleight of Hand "Speed Cola" cost: 3000 points *Juggernaut "Jugger-Nog" cost: 2500 points Strategy * The key to Nazi Zombies is communication * Unlike Juggernaut for multiplayer games which allows a couple additional hits, "Jugger-Nog" is more effective. The perk allows many strikes from zombies to be taken at level 10 and above and survive. So it is highly recommended especially in the later rounds. "Jugger-Nog" and any other drink is lost when you are "downed" by zombies. * If you have the Jugger-Nog perk equipped and get cornered by the zombies, try moving your joystick randomly in every direction. This way, the zombie will have a hard time downing you, and you will probably find a hole in the crowd to escape or at least get some time to kill them all. * Sleight of Hand is another very useful perk, hence its high cost. It allows for faster reloading of slower weapons, such as machine guns and shotguns, and makes fast-loading weapons, such as the Raygun, reload almost instantly. With this perk, a single Raygun-wielding player can last even a late round on his own, without having to worry about being overwhelmed while reloading. * The Kar98K can be a good investment for the first few rounds as it can kill a zombie with a single shot in round one, and is powerful and accurate enough to achieve head shots in later rounds. However, players in the American weapon spawn room should skip over the Springfield altogether (instead saving enough points to buy the M1 Garand), as it is considerably less effective than the equivalent German rifle. * Unlike in Nacht der Untoten, zombies can now attack through window and wall openings if they have been sufficiently damaged. Zombies can also jump on top of a window opening, even if barricades are already on the window and crawl in fewer numbers. * With four people, you should initially all camp on one balcony until two or more of you have good weapons such as ray guns or MG42s. Then you should split up and two players should camp on each balcony. This solves the problem of people blocking the view of another player. If two people have ray guns and the others do not, then one ray gun should be used per side. If you do not wish to split up, when camping on either balcony have the two people at the back with the ray guns and the two players at the front with MGs this will prevent the common cause of death, blowing yourself up with the ray gun. The two people at the front must crouch so that the others can shoot over them. *If you have a Ray Gun, try to keep as far away from the zombies as possible as it is easy to blow yourself up, even through Juggernaut as this makes no difference to it. If you are camping on a balcony (recommended) then you should stand behind other players to prevent this. * One tactic is that the players in the German weapon spawn open everything on their side to get to the power generator room, and turn on the power. This is because there are only three rooms to unlock and there are less places where the zombies can come in. Also, when you turn on the power, the door separating the two teams will open reuniting the two. * Another tactic is that the players in the American weapon spawn open everything on their side to get to the power room, and turn on the power. The team then stays in the power room. This way when the team gets to the power room all of the zombies will be coming from one angle, without the risk of getting hit from behind. Also the team has to open less doors to get all the perks. * Don't be afraid to use Bouncing Betties and Stielhandgranate. Every player receives two more grenades and bouncing betties at the start of each round. Bouncing Betties must be bought (1000 points) first to use them. They are very useful in bottleneck areas (staircases). * The electric barriers are useful if you are all cornered in a small area. However, bear in mind that a teammate who walks through it without the Juggernaut perk will instantly be put into Last Stand, and will not be able to get out unless a zombie pushes him or the barrier turns off. It is also possible to keep reviving him until the power defenses wears off but it adds extraordinary numbers to the players downs. * If there is a large amount of zombies after you (more than you can kill before they reach you), there are two options. If the zombies are slower, simply gain some distance and gun them down. If they are faster, you must shoot them immediately and hope for the best as some are actually faster than you at around round 10 and above. It is recommended to camp on one of the two balconies with electroshock defenses so that this does not tend to happen. * Shoot one of the zombies in the legs (throwing grenades is effective, and molotovs even more so) so that you can fix windows and walls while he crawls around. This is very effective because the round doesn't end so you can get points for fixing windows. Plus you can avoid and play with him while your teammates buy weapons at the end of the round. Keep in mind, some zombies that are legless will move 2-3 times faster than Nacht der Untoten. Also, the crawling zombie will eventually bleed out on its own (the time seems to be less than in Nacht Der Untoten). Try to keep a zombie alive outside and continually repair the window he is trying to come in. If he is turned into a crawler he cant get you through the window and wont bleed out. The round can be extended indefinitely. * One good tactic is for the people in the left spawn to unlock all the doors to the generator while those on the right spawn stay where they are and go to the generator room when the power is on. When this is done, try and get everyone to get 'Jugger-Nog' and 'Quick Revive' and then wait on the balcony. You can then kill the zombies easily and if there's a lot of them you can turn on the electroshock defenses. * Although it is a long way to Speed Cola, it helps if you get it. * One tactic is to have the players on the right side go to the power room and turn the power on then go over to the left side, remove the couch, and camp out on the balcony. Have one player stand guard of the window on the balcony, another next to the switch to turn on the electro-shock defenses, and two other players towards the front of the balcony (as it attracts the zombies to only go to the balcony, not down and around the inner wall by the 'Double Tap Root Beer'). * It is recommended that the player should try to stay out of one-way out parts of the asylum since you will be trapped, and there will usually never be an escape route from the oncoming zombie hordes. *If you are camping on the balcony nearest to 'Double Tap Root Beer', you can sometimes access the box through the window if it has been transported there by the teddy. This can be very useful on higher rounds, as it is all but impossible to go downstairs past round 20. * If a power up is dropped at the very end of a round, it is best not to activate it until it is about to disappear. Activating a power up as a round ends means that a significant portion of its duration will be wasted during the pause between rounds. Power ups begin to flicker when they are about to disappear. * If a max-ammo power up is dropped, try give everyone a chance to reload. This power up does not replenish a weapon's current clip, only its reserve ammo. Powerful and/or rare weapons, such as machine guns and the Ray Gun, benefit from this most. * Soloing - Offers less zombies and requires less need of your team/partner. A good strategy is to camp the Mystery Box. Even though the German start is cheaper to get to the Generator room, the American side offers the Speed Cola, a NEED for soloing. Do not buy the Springfield, try to use the knife and your starting pistol the most to obtain a lot of points in the early rounds. Try to get past day/round 5 until sprinting all the way to the generator room (on your way up buy the Trench Gun). You should have accumulated up to 6000-8000 points, enough to buy Trench Gun + Speed Cola. Once you get into the Generator room, stand in the room, next to the doorway so you are looking out the door at a sharp angle. The zombies will be running straight at you. Don't worry the zombies are one hit kills with the trench gun close range. Now after you obtained Speed Cola collect points by camping the doorway again (you should be at day/round6-7). This is easy due to the fact the trench gun is supieror against zombies with such a fast reload time. Day/round 8 you should have 2500+ points. Try to listen to the zombies,since you will be able to discover where they are coming from if you do not see them. The less sound they make the fewer there are, so you will know when there is a single zombie remaining if all sounds quiet. Leave the single zombie (preferably a slow moving one). Now when you think there is only one left back up away from the doorway and wall from mystery box. Camp in that corner and let the zombie get close to you then sprint around it. Buy the Juggernaut perk and if you have any left-over points try and move the couch to go upstairs on the German side. If you still have enough points buy the Double Tap perk. Now go ALL the way back to the mystery box, carefully manouvering around the zombies. Camp the doorway and hope you get a MG/Browning. *Ray gun could be more harmful in the enclosed space* This is because if you shoot a zombie it could possibly turn into a crawler and you may not notice it. RUN AWAY before shooting the ground. Many people blow themselves up with the Ray Gun as they do not use it wisely. However, if you are skilled with the Ray gun it can become an excellelent weapon. You will have to depend on luck, you will need the occasional Max Ammo drop (It's risky running out of doorway to grab ammo or another weapon, so only do this if you're desperate) and strong weapons from mystery box. (PPSh, Browning, MG42, Ray Gun, FG42) I've noticed that because the Zombies run in a line the faster ones may run around and you will tend to miss them visually, so remember to watch your back. The PTRS is good because it has increased damage (guess- 5x as strong or more) and can shoot through multiple zombies (it can take a while to reload though, so be careful). Trivia * Behind the cremation furnaces near the springfield in the American Section. There are 4 lines of LMGs, BAR's, Brownings, MG42s, and FG42s *'Jugger-Nog' does not prevent you blowing yourself up with the ray gun or other explosives at all. This can be extremely frustrating when you have bought the perks and lose them due to this. * Infamous German psychiatrist Werner Heyde used to work at Berlin-Wittenau Sanatorium. He was a main organizer of the T-4 Nazi Euthanasia program. * On occasion, one of the characters will yell "You can't get this marine!" This is interesting as the US Marines never saw service in Berlin. Though it is believed that marines might have come into West Germany to make sure there was no uprising of Nazism after the war, but common sense dictates that there were no zombies in World War II either so this mode is just for fun. * Since this is a campaign mission, it may be possible that the people from the last zombie mission survived and arrived in this building and were assaulted once again from the unstoppable threat. * If these people are the same as in Nacht der Untoten, then after the Nazi Zombie outbreak, the marines must have stayed in the building for 5 months, bringing them to a new location where once again, they are attacked by the Zombies. * The writing on the wall could be a reference to the game Assassins Creed or EA's Dead Space. * You can see zombies coming out of the ground in the courtyard. This tells us that the asylum officials may have buried dead patients and or other dead officials in the courtyard. * This is the only mission in which you can hear your player talk. * The phrase "This is my boomstick!" is a reference to the movie, Army of Darkness (Evil Dead 3) * Although it takes place in Berlin, when you look outside it doesn't look like you are in Berlin (lack of buildings, burning forest). * Near the M1 Garand is a rack of metal casings. If you crouch near the lowest case, nearest to the door you can hear a baby crying and sometimes a woman screaming, suggesting that there may be living people encased in the racks. There is a rumor that once you activate the power, you can open this metal case and there will be a lot of blood and body parts. Although the baby and the woman in the case is true, it's not confirmed if you can open it. * A man can be heard screaming in the room with the Thompson and in the room with the M1897 Trenchgun * The fact that all these scary noises happen on the side with the American guns tells us that the Allies had a part in the suffering of World War II, not just the Nazis and Japanese. Also, when the teddy bear is spawned and a little innocent girl laugh is heard, could symbolize that many innocent people died for no reason in the 'mercy killings' that the Nazis preformed in their asylums. * At the beginning of the mission, it says you are in Berlin in September 1945. However, the war in Europe ended several months earlier so it is unknown why there are still soldiers trapped in Berlin. Your character will occasionally make comments attesting to this, such as "Go join your Führer!" and "Haven't you guys heard? You lost." * At times you may see a zombie stare up at the sky and clutch at their heads. This may be because the Nazi's in question were suffering from post-traumatic stress (from the war) and were put in the sanatorium because they were declared insane. This could also simply be a problem in the AI, as it often happens if someone dies or leaves the game. If both players on one side leave, the zombies can be out of sight for a long time until they bleed out. * If you glitch out of the map, and into the fountain area, climb to the top, there will be a mounted MG-42 you can use, however, it only does damage to zombies if they are walking. * It is possible to become invincible through a glitch, as there will be an invisible barrier around you that the zombies cannot penetrate. * The zombies will eventually die after a set period of time after spawning. This is so that if one gets stuck somewhere or if there is a glitch in the AI and they are left standing somewhere, unable to be hit by a player, they will eventually die and the player(s) can advance to the next round. * If you look at the switch that turns on the generator there is a hand. It is possible that someone was trying to turn the electricity on and had their hand chopped off. The marines could have then been sent in to investigate what was happening in the area. * In Verrückt, the M1 Garand with a Rifle Grenade attachment now has 15 rifle grenades. The Panzershreck also comes with 15 rockets. * If you are in last stand and surrounded by zombies, one may do the moonwalk, in a reference to Michael Jackson's Thriller. * The name of the song you hear when you flush the toilet is called "Lullaby for a Dead Man". * In the room with the electric chair you can see a hand in the right wrist strap. * It is possible that the zombies had already attacked the Asylum before, as in the American room one of the cases are open and you can see blood marks leading to the window, which may mean a zombie had dragged someone out of the Asylum. * The forest may have been set on fire by the local population to try and halt the zombies, which appears to have failed in stopping them. It is also possible that the Russians started it since they fought through the forest. They could have then burned the forest to drive out any German resistance. * It is unknown why you can hear screams and crying in the Asylum. It may be the soldiers imaginations or that some of the other people in the asylum were reanimated as well. Seeing as how the torturing tools in the asylum seems to have been used, it is possible that the former patients and staff were executed or tortured by the Nazis. It is also possible that they were massacred or slaughtered by the Russians since they fought remaining German or civilian resistance in the Asylum. Glitches * On the left spawn point, go prone in front of the grenades and move as far up to the wall as possible. Crouch, Then stand and look straight up and to the right. Note: This glitch is very difficult to get into. Patched as of April 10, 2009 *There is a glitch that allows you to carry more than two weapons: **First of all you need two weapons, ONE Bouncing Betty and enough points to buy a perk. **Go up to a Perk-a-Cola machine. **Place the Betty on the ground and immediately buy the perk while you do not see the player's hand. **After driking the perk's bottle you will notice that you will not be carrying anything. Use this opportunity to buy a new weapon. **You will now have your recently purchased weapon (which can be traded for a better one like normal) and the two other weapons you initially had. **Repeat for every Perk-a-Cola vending machine to become a walking armoury. **Remember, once you are downed you lose your perks, and the process can be repeated all over again. *DO NOT buy a weapon while carrying a Bouncing Betty (in your hand) as you will now permanently carry that one weapon until the game ends. It can still be traded though, in case you want a challenge and use his glitch. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels